Eishamin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Eishamin resembles a lime projector with light-green film-roles and green camera lens with one yellow eye. He also has berry-red markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Eishamin As a Bugmin, his eye is positioned nearer. Personality Eishamin is a mischievous and funny-acting Promin. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Micmin (close friend) * Freezemin, Gauzemin, Denkyumin and Jaguchimin (friends) Abilities Eishamin's Kamiwaza ability is to display moving images, holograms and movies to entertain anyone. As a Bugmin, he can illuminate horrible or embassing videos or film anyone's secrets with private moments. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Eishamin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 3 along with Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Gauzemin, Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Freezemin. Bug-Eishamin was the last of the 5 Bugmins to be captured and debugged by Yuto. Later, Eishamin displayed a movie on the living room wall showing Yuto seeing how clean the house was before the 5 Bugmins messed things up. Eishamin spends his time with the other Promins Yuto has so far in episode 5. Eishamin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin in episode 9. In episode 10, he was rebugged. Later Bug-Eishamin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also captured and debugged Bug-Liftmin. Eishamin was summoned by Yuto in episode 11 as recommended by Wanda. He used his Kamiwaza ability to display holograms of Wanda in order to confuse Bug-Keshigomin. Eishamin was in for some special training in episode 12. Later, Eishamin used his Kamiwaza ability to create holograms in order to trick Wanda and Turbomin. One of the holograms show an unnamed race girl who distracts Turbomin. Eishamin makes a camero appearance in episode 13 when he helps Yumemin conjure up a dream for Turbomin. Eishamin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. Eishamin was seen on a roller-coster ride in episode 31. Eishamin was mentioned in episode 34 when Yuto tried to fuse him with Drymin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker but accidently unleashed a beam of light instead. In episode 36, Eishamin used his Kamiwaza ability to help Yuto, Yui, Turbomin, Zuzumin, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole pretend to travel trough tall grasses and over mountains. Eishamin appeared on one of the photos in episode 41. Whilst standing on Souma's left shoulder, Eishamin made cameo appearances in episode 46 and episode 47. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Eishamin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 when he, Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Freezemin cause havoc until Yuto captures and debugs them. Later as his Promin self, Eishmin displayed a movie for Wanda to watch. Eishamin was rebugged in chapter 03 and then recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Eishamin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Eishamin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 36. Resemblances * Eishamin resembles a projector. * The looks of Eishamin are compared to a minion from the 'Dispicable Me' series. Notes Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Eishamin(1).PNG Eishamin(2).PNG Eishamin(4).PNG Eishamin(5).PNG Eishamin(6).PNG Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Eishamin and Denkyumin.PNG Mic and Eisha.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Souma_and_Nicole_with_Eishamin_and_Micmin.PNG Eishamin with screening space Turbomin.PNG Eishamin with screening horror Gauzemin.PNG Eishamin with screening civil wars Chakkamin and Kagimin.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Links * Eishamin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season